I Lay My Love On You
by lucyheartfilia71
Summary: Two-part one shot: Jellal was a little hurt. But , with a slight push, could she be his new found angel?


I LAY MY LOVE ON YOU

Summary: Jellal was a little hurt. But , with a slight push, could she be his new found angel?

A/N: hello, everyone! First of all, well, I wanted to present a songfic for you all. I hope you'd like it! Enjoy! Please read and review! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail and the song. Thank you.

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~ 0-0-0-0-0 ~*~*~*~*~*

Jellal was sitting at a barstool at the Famous Guild, Fairy Tail. How? After learning about his story, the council decided to let him free but with the company of Mest. They still need the information, all about the tower of heaven, etc. He was happy, and he didin't mind as long as he was free and he could finally see Erza after all these years. But then, as months passed, after going to Fairy Tail, he felt that he was a little bit distant to Erza.

* * *

_*Flashback…*_

"_Erza!" the whole team of Team Natsu looked back at the opened guild doors only to see Jellal smiling ans Mest/Doranbolt with him. Even all Fairy Tail members were looking at them._

"_Jellal!" Erza went near him and hugged him. He hugged back. He missed her so much. He missed everything about her. He didn't know was that Gray and Lucy, even Wendy was keeping a certain fellow calm. _

"_Did they finally let you out?" asked Erza. _

"_Yeah. But, I still need someone to monitor me around so they asked Doranbolt or Mest as you call him." Jellal stated as they just nodded. _

"_Erza, come on. We're going on a mission, remember?"Natsu said. _

"_Ah, yes. Jellal, we'll be leaving now." and they left._

_*end of flashback…*_

* * *

Days passed, turned into months, and yet, it seems they grew more apart. Erza, still continued talking to him, but rarely. It seems it all started after they had returned from their mission.

* * *

_*flashback…*_

_The doors of the guild opened revealing the team. _

"_Yo, guys, we're back!" Natsu shouted._

"_Aye!" Happy added._

_Lucy, Wendy, and Lissana, who joins them rarely as she had her own team with her siblings, were talking happily. Gray and Erza as well._

_Jellal was about to stand up and walk forward to Erza when suddenly Natsu ran up to Erza, disturbing their conversation with Gray, and ran towards the stage. _

"_Everyone, I would like to tel you all!" he said as he grinned pulling up Erza, as he placed his arms on Erza's shoulders. You could see a tinge of pink adorning Erza's cheeks._

"_Well, I would like to tell you all that Erza and I …" he looked at the others and seeing lucy and the others gave him a thumbs-up, he grinned and continued. " we are already a couple!" as those words were said, a lot of cheers and congratulations were heard all over. They even gave a party to the newly-known couple. _

_Mest nudged Jellal, hoping to see his reaction. " Never knew they would end up, huh?" all Jellal could do was nod._

"_I'll go first." Jellal said._

"_Oi, what's wrong?" Mest asked. He just shook his head and left. And from there on, Mest knew that Jellal have love… loved her._

_*end of flashback…*_

* * *

Jellal couldn't take it anymore. Day after day, he kept on seeing those two, smiling at each pther lovingly, always going on mission, group and just them. Everyone knew sometimes, they just want to be with each other. But, they didn't know that someone was hurting, not only in the inside, but even out. He then stood up, silently walking out of the guild as he went on a tree and leaned on it. Recalling all of those, tears ran down his face, and even he didn't know that he was already crying. Pain was evident in his eyes.

' I guess I am not really fit in to be in love. I guess loving is not for me. I do not deserve to love or be loved. But, it hurts.' He thought. 'do I even deserve to love and be happy?' he thought again.

Suddenly, gray clouds were covering up the sky, making it look dark, where as it had started to rain.

'Seems like the heavens are suffering for me as well. Maybe, pity…'

* * *

_Just a smile and the rain is gone_

_Can hardly believe it, yeah_

_There's an angel standing next to me_

_Reaching for my heart_

* * *

As Jellal wept on silently on the rain, he didn't know a person was now in front of him.

"Jellal? Why are you in here! You're soaked! You shouldn't stay in the rain! Look at you! you're drench!" Jellal then looked up only to see warm bow eyes looking at him. Eyes of Erza's friend, and teammate, Lucy Heartfilia, looking at him concerned and somewhat smiling at him. For the first time in those months, he just stayed there, looking at her. Slowly, he smiled.

"Ah, great. The rain stopped." She said as she closed her umbrella. She looked back at Jellal, who seemed to be looking at her, smiling. She blushed a little.

"Here." She said as she extended a hand towards him. He looked at it for what seemed to be a few minutes, looking hesitant. But then, he looked up and saw her smiling at her, seemingly knowing his pain. Jellal then took a deep breath before taking her hand and stood up.

"You need to go and change, Jellal. You're wet. Do you want to get yourself sick? Anyways, see you tomorrow Jellal." Lucy said. Jellal just looked at her disappearing form. He looked back at his hands. The same hands that held hers and he again, smiled.

* * *

_Just a smile and there's no way back_

_Can hardly believe it (yeah)_

_But there's an angel, she's calling me_

_Reaching for my heart_

* * *

Days passed, which turned to weeks, Jellal and Lucy became close with each other. Sometimes, you would see them at one corner talking aout something, seems like all about magic. Sometimes, you would even see and/ or hear Lucy going on missions with Jellal and Mest, which Mest didn't even mind one bit. Seeing as Jellal was feeling comfortable and happy when he was with Lucy, Mest smiled. He was even surprised that he smiled when the 3 of them go out, it was quite rare. Today.

'Could it be that those two are going on to the next level as well?" Mest thought.

One day, the doors opened revealing a very cheerful Lucy.

"Good Morning everyone!" she said. She was greeted back by all of them. Spotting Jellal by a barstool on the bar, she smiled walking up to him.

"Good Morning Jellal…" she said. Jellal was a little shocked. But seeing her smile at him and greet hi, made his heart skip a beat.

'What is this feeling?' he thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked as she waved her hand in front of Jellal. Out of his trance, Jellal grabbed hold of her arm, not knowing full well that he entwined them with it,.

"Yes. I'm practically fine. Thank you. and good morning as well, Lucy." He said a she smiled at her. She blushed.

"Ara, ara, are you two having some lovey-dovey as well?" both of them gave a questioning look. She giggled as she pointed at their still holding hands. When they saw this, they began to break away, keeping a few good distance and looking everywhere, blushing. Mest laughed.

"What are you laughing about, Doranbolt?" Jellal asked.

"It's nothing." He said as he winked and made him blush even more.

* * *

_I know that I'll be okay now_

_This time it's real_

~*~*~*~*~* 0-0-0-0-0 ~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you for reading. Reviews are most highly appreciated. Thank you once again and please read and review!


End file.
